Gaahina stories
by rosaliehyuuga
Summary: Drabbles y one-shots relacionados con GaaraxHinata. Quedan avisados! )
1. Chapter 1

**LLAMADO**

 _Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto._

Temari caminaba nerviosa. Y es que le habían tocado con tanta insistencia a la puerta de su habitación y tan temprano, que pensaba que se venía otra guerra shinobi. Cuando abrió la puerta, un mensajero le entregó un rollo de papel con un único mensaje:

"Ven a mi oficina. Es urgente.

Gaara

PD: Trae al Nara contigo".

Apenas leyó la mención a Shikamaru se quedó en blanco. ¿Para qué quería verlos a los dos a las ocho de la mañana?¿

Mientras se cambiaba, un pensamiento cruzó su mente: ¿sería que acaso se enteraría de que hace dos días durmió en la habitación del ninja de la hoja? Había sido bastante discreta al respecto, solamente Kankuro la habia visto salir y posterior amenaza, juró no decir nada. Faltaba nomás que el chismoso se haya ido de boca.

Haciendo caso omiso al pedido de llevar consigo a Shikamaru, prefirió ir sola, mientras pensaba qué decirle a Gaara. Mientras caminaba trataba de convencerse una y otra vez que se trataba de otro asunto, que tal vez había alguna otra cosa más importante que discutir su vida amorosa con su hermano. Después de todo era mayor que él, no le podía reclamar nada de lo que hiciese, era su vida!

Dándose ánimos entró a la oficina de su hermano.

\- Gracias por venir, Temari. Siéntate por favor.

¿Desde cuándo tanta amabilidad? Sin decir nada, la chica se sentó frente al escritorio del Kazekage.

\- Eh, ¿ha pasado algo? - se atrevió a preguntar al ver a Gaara con los brazos cruzados y expresión preocupada.

\- ¿Tú crees que esté bien que una ninja de una familia respetable duerma en la habitación de un hombre?

Demonios. Estaba frita.

\- Eh, hermanito, ¿me podrías decir a qué te refieres con eso?

\- No voy a entrar en detalles- dijo mirándola seriamente- simplemente diré que acabo de enterarme de las implicaciones de una situación así y todo lo que conlleva.

\- Lo que conlleva…?

\- El honor de la chica en cuestión se ve comprometido…

\- Gaara, esas son cosas del siglo pasado, no creo…

\- ...y la única solución es el matrimonio.

Lo miró atónita. ¿Es que hablaba en serio?

\- Más te vale que estés bromeando.

\- Temari, Baki acaba de informarme sobre los protocolos…

\- ¡Me valen un carajo los protocolos! !No me voy a casar tan joven y solo porque a ti se te da la gana!¡Yo soy la mayor y voy a hacer con mi vida lo que quiera!

Gaara la miró extrañado, levantando el lugar en donde hubiera estado su ceja.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Temari?

\- ¡De que estás totalmente loco si piensas que Shikamaru y yo nos vamos a casar!

\- ¿Y quién está hablando de ustedes?

Temari se quedó muda.

\- ¿No hablabas de nosotros?

\- No.

Silencio incómodo.

\- Entonces, ¿quiénes…?

\- Hinata Hyuuga – mencionó mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate- y yo.

\- Oh- atinó a contestar. Esto sí que no se lo esperaba.- Pero Gaara, durmieron de dormir o…

\- Se quedó dormida luego de que entrenáramos ayer. Intenté llevarla a su habitación. Me perdí. Decidí que durmiera en la mía. Me quedé dormido viéndola. Una sirvienta nos vió al entrar a limpiar mi habitación y...

\- ¿Tú duermes?

\- ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a dormir?

\- No, nada más yo decía…

\- Todo esto es demasiado…

Vio el rostro de angustia de su hermanito menor. A pesar del paso de los años y de los malos momentos en un inicio, siempre sería el pequeño Gaara para ella. Le tomó de la mano y le habló con cariño.

\- Gaara, no te agobies, no tienes que casarte con ella.

\- No estoy agobiado por eso- le dijo con una seguridad que le asombró.

\- Entonces?

Sacó del cajón de su escritorio una caja con unos diez modelos de anillos.

\- No sé cuál darle- dijo mirando con incertidumbre cada joya.

\- ¿Para esto me llamaste? ¿Para elegir anillos?

\- Sí- contestó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

\- Pero si tú no la quieres…

\- Temari, llevo con esta caja desde el año pasado.

\- Oh...Oooooh! ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

\- Un momento, ¿y para qué querías a Shikamaru?

\- Necesito que me ayude a diseñar una estrategia para lograr la aprobación del clan Hyuuga.

\- Aaah…

\- Ahora ayúdame a elegir, no tengo todo el día.

Temari tomó el primer anillo y lo estaba examinando cuando escuchó a su hermano menor preguntar:

\- ¿Qué dijiste hace rato sobre Shikamaru y tú?

Nota de la autora: Hola a todos y bienvenidos a esta serie de drabbles sobre mi pareja favorita Gaara-Hinata. Cada uno de ellos no necesariamente tendrá relación con el otro, son ideas mías que van surgiendo y decidí escribirlas en vez de mantenerlas solo en mi cabeza, jeje. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos mil!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kishimoto._

*Algunos personajes pueden aparecer algo OOC.

*Ambientado en un AU en el cual algunos aspectos de la historia han variado.

*Serie de drabbles que pueden o no tener conexión entre sí.

 **REGALOS**

\- Aay, ya casi es la hora de que lleguen! ¡Qué emoción!

Neji miraba a su prima Hanabi como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Quien la conociera nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera capaz de tal display de alegría y buenos deseos ante la pronta llegada de su hermana y de su novio, Gaara. Curiosamente, cuando Hinata y el Kazekage iniciaron su relación, la pequeña Hyuuga había sido su más fiel aliada en la operación "No te vas a llevar a Hinata a Suna". De hecho, hasta había viajado unos tres meses atrás, con la única intención de dejarle en claro que su hermana mayor no se movería de Konoha y que la dejara en paz. Aunque supuestamente era un viaje corto, Hanabi terminó regresando dos semanas después, hablando maravillas de Gaara, ahora más conocido como "el mejor cuñado del mundo" y "el hermano que nunca tuve". Y nada tuvieron que ver los kilos de ropa nueva, dulces y regalos que se trajo de Suna, ni las nuevas kunais hechas de sabe qué material resistente ("Mira, Neji, no están lindas?"). Absolutamente, nada.

" _Si no es tonto ese Gaara"-_ pensaba Neji- _"Hasta mandó regalos para el suegro"._

Y es que todos estaban contentos con esa relación. Él era el único que se daba cuenta del verdadero peligro. ¿Acaso no pensaban que en un ataque de locura Gaara sería capaz de dañar a su delicada y dulce prima?

\- Ya quita esa cara de "todo me apesta" y ayúdame a poner más flores en la mesa.

\- No entiendo cómo puede estar tan tranquila, ese hombre es peligroso, ¡puede lastimarla!

\- Habló el que casi la mata.

Touché.

\- Gaara -niisama es una buena persona.

" _Ay sí, Gaara-niisama"_

 _-_ Si hablas así de él es porque ni siquiera te has dado la oportunidad de conocerlo.

\- Eso no es cierto, sí he hablado con él…

\- Entregar pergaminos y reportarse no cuenta.

\- ¿Y cómo le voy a hablar de otra forma? Siempre está ocupado…

\- Hubieras pedido una audiencia con él. Yo así lo hice y ahora nos llevamos de maravilla.

" _Claro, porque te compró medio Suna"._

\- Si no haces ni el esfuerzo, ¿cómo quieres llevarte bien con él?

Neji se puso a recordar la única vez que intentó hablar con Gaara. Había aprovechado una misión en Suna para acercarse a la oficina del Kazekage con toda la intención de darle la típica charla de "si la lastima, lo mato". Lo que él no había imaginado es que se toparía con un numeroso grupo de chicas que parecían consolarse las unas a las otras. Eran las admiradoras del pelirrojo que se habían enterado de su nueva relación. Él no las tomó en cuenta. Ellas sí. Y es que al ver a un tipo alto, guapo, de piel blanca y rostro serio (y sobre todo soltero), decidieron cambiar su título de "Club de Fans de Gaara" a "Club de Fans de Neji- Filial Suna". Y la cacería comenzó. Los siguientes dos días, Neji se la pasó escondiéndose como pudo mientras sus nuevas admiradoras lo perseguían por toda la ciudad.

Suspiró aliviado de estar en su hogar.

\- Ya cálmate- dijo Hanabi exasperada- si vas a seguir así mejor vete a jugar con tu novio el cejotas.

Tampoco, tampoco.

\- Hanabi-sama, le recuerdo que debe respetar a sus mayores.

\- Y yo te recuerdo que me importa un pepino lo que digas y que si no me ayudas te acusaré con papá.

Le entró un escalofrío al pensar en Hiashi-sama. Su tío y actual líder del clan Hyuuga era el hombre más feliz desde que su primogénita se había convertido en la novia del Kage de la aldea de la Arena ("Nunca me he sentido más orgulloso de mi hija", había dicho si mal no recordaba). Así que cada vez que Hinata regresaba de una misión en Suna y traía consigo a Gaara, el futuro suegro se deshacía en atenciones. Si su prima pequeña lo acusaba de no querer colaborar, seguro lo castigarían de por vida.

\- Está bien- dijo tomando de mala gana un jarrón con flores- ¿Dónde pongo esto?

\- Ese ponlo en la esquina- señaló Hanabi- y apúrate que tenemos que inflar globos!

Media hora más tarde y casi sin aliento, Neji le pasó a su prima el último globo. Estaba por colgarlo cuando escucharon ruidos provenientes de la puerta principal de la mansión. La primogénita Hyuuga y su novio habían llegado.

Neji observó a su prima. Tenía una hermosa y angelical sonrisa en su rostro. Tomado de su mano, Gaara del Desierto, mantenía una expresión seria, pero si uno lo miraba con muchísimo detenimiento podía notar un brillo en sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Se veían felices.

\- Nee-saaaan! Gaara-niisama! - exclamó la Hyuuga menor abrazando a los dos a la vez – Los extrañé mucho!

\- Gaara te trajo algo, Hanabi-chan- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, mientras el Kazekage le extendía una cajita.

\- Aaaaah, shurikens nuevas!

\- Espero te sirvan.

\- Gracias! - y volteándose a ver a su primo, agregó- Neji, ya deja de morirte de la envidia y ven a saludar.

\- Niisan, ¿cómo has estado? - preguntó Hinata dándole un abrazo a manera de saludo.

\- Me alegra verla bien, Hinata-sama- dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo y con la mayor seriedad posible añadió- Bienvenido, Kazekage-sama.

\- Gracias por su hospitalidad, Hyuuga-san.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Ambos eran conocidos por ser poco expresivos, pero en ese momento cierto aire de desafío reinó en el ambiente.

\- Neechan, papá dijo que le avisáramos apenas llegues, ¿vamos por él?

\- Pero…- dijo mirando preocupada a los dos muchachos.

\- Ay, les hará bien platicar entre chicos.

\- No tardo- dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla de su novio.

Y así Hanabi se llevó a su hermana, dejándolos solos.

El silencio reinó por un minuto, hasta que Gaara se cruzó de brazos y pronunció palabra.

\- Sé que no quieres a Hinata nada más como una prima.

Neji se quedó en blanco. _Whaaaaat?_

\- ¡Cómo se atreve a insinuar algo así! ¡Aparte de loco es un enfermo!

\- Me refería a que la quieres más como una hermana.

Ah. Oops.

\- Sé que es importante para ella que nos llevemos bien- agregó el pelirrojo.

Hinata y sus deseos de paz y amor. Si por ella fuera todos vivirían felices comiendo perdices. Era pura bondad y todos la querían por ello.

\- Hinata-sama es una persona muy importante para mí. Prometí protegerla de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño y su cercanía con usted es lo que más me preocupa.

\- Tú intentaste matarla, ¿lo harías de nuevo?

\- Nunca. Daría mi vida por ella.

\- Ya somos dos entonces.

Neji vió con asombro cómo el muchacho le extendía la mano. Frente a él estaba el líder más joven de todas las aldeas, que luchaba día a día por llevar a su pueblo hacia la prosperidad. Gaara ya no era aquel ser sediento de sangre que conoció en los exámenes chunnin así como él no era más aquel muchacho resentido en busca de venganza.

\- Tenemos el mismo objetivo- añadió Gaara mientras esperaba la respuesta del Hyuuga- Unamos fuerzas.

" _Todo sea por Hinata_ " pensaron ambos. Lo único que deseaban era que ella esté bien y fuera feliz.

Finalmente Neji aceptó y cerraron su compromiso con un apretón de manos.

Una hora más tarde…

Ya con la presencia del líder del Clan Hyuuga y luego de todos los saludos y cortesías posibles, la familia y su invitado disfrutaban de una deliciosa comida.

\- Me alegra de que ya se lleven bien- dijo Hinata recordando ver a su primo y a su novio platicando amigablemente (dentro de lo cabe, claro está).

\- Neji solo estaba amargado porque no le trajeron nada.

\- Eso no es verdad, Hanabi-sama!

\- Pero es que si le …- volteó mirando con curiosidad a su novio- ¿No le dijiste, Gaara?

\- Lo olvidé.

\- ¿De qué hablan, neechan?

\- Es que, Neji hizo muchas amistades en Suna- comentó Hinata con alegría.

" _¿Amistades? ¿De qué demonios hablaba Hinata-sama?"_

\- De hecho una de ellas dijo llevarse de maravillas con él y que lo extrañaba mucho. Así que la trajimos con nosotros para que se vieran. Ya debe estar por ...Ah, mira, ya está aquí.

Neji vio con horror cómo su mayor fan y acosadora de Suna estaba parada en la puerta del comedor.

\- Ma-ma-matsuri?!

\- Neji-samaaaaa!

Lo que siguió a continuación fueron una serie de persecuciones al estilo Pepe le pew.

\- Neji, por favor- dijo Hiashi fastidiado, mirando a su sobrino dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa – Está bien que seas tímido pero esto es demasiado!

Y extendiéndole un billete añadió- Llévala a dar un paseo, por el amor a Dios!

" _Estos jóvenes de ahora"_ , pensaba el patriarca Hyuuga, _"en mis tiempos ya_ _estuviéramos casados y con dos hijos. Y hablando del tema..."_

\- Y ustedes- dijo mirando a su hija mayor y su novio- ¿para cuándo se casan?

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Gracias por sus reviews y toda la buena onda! Esta es una serie de drabbles que se me van ocurriendo y preferí escribirlos en vez de que se queden rondando mi cabecita, jeje. Algunos tendrán relación entre sí y otros no, ya les iré indicando de acuerdo a como vaya escribiendo. Gracias por leer y sus comentarios! Besos mil!


End file.
